creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dirt Road
~~~~The Dirt Road~~~~ Back a while ago in a much simpler time their lived a couple of fellows that loved to travel. Named George and Harland Almost all they did was walk looking for work. Money was hard to find in these days and they had to keep their eyes open for whatever would come their ways. Back then they were called migrants trying to scrounge up anything they can get to live on so despite all these odds these best friends stuck through all it till the end. but the end was too soon to come...Harland and George always liked story's as well they would join the other migrants at campfires and listen to the tales they had to tell on this night they were particularly interested in a story they had heard from a native of Missouri he talked of a road that no one ever ventured to this intrigued them so much that they thought they would take a look at this place. on Monday they set off it was a peaceful quiet night on they way there they shared a beer and talked about good times. only a couple miles away from there destination they spotted something a dark figure standing still in a wheat field with its back to them. They could only watch dumbstruck that someone would be all the way out here this late same as them. They stood their looking at the man as he turned around with dark slime hanging from his face he moved toward them slowly He said A deathly omen is upon you. Like a flash he was on the other end of the field as he kept disappearing and reappearing like a blur he was from one place to the other. When he finally Stopped crows started circling him overhead as he lowered into the wheat field. The crows flew away leaving a pungent smell lingering through the air. Now they thought the dark must be getting to them or maybe just this mysterious native man was trying to pull some Trick on them knowing that they would lead a pursuit after this road. So with even what they had both just positively saw they ventured on trying to shake it off as nothing. Fairly soon enough they came to Beginning they stood there for a moment Starring down the seemly non ending trail. Hastily they jumped to the task at hand proceeded down the road. Cautiously looking behind their back every moment to make sure the Rock crunching sounds they where hearing were not the Native man following them. they finally made it to the middle out of breath the two of them sat down on the top of a cracked foundation of a old building for a cigarette As George strikes his match to light his smoke Harland asks do you think we will make it back tonight George? Of Course we will! what kind of question is that you make it sound like we are going to die or something Harland! George said Well you saw that...THING! back there what about what he said? The omen? said Harland OH WILL YOU STOP IT! that's the old native man trying to scare the life outta us you saw how he was always sneaking up on those youngsters to frighten them hes just trying to get a good laugh now said George. Harland laughs i guess your right George what was i thinking? So they press on despite the darkness was scareing Harland at every turn George got a occasional laugh now and then from him jumping so high from the sounds of the night. Along the last mile stretch of the road the sounds started to get louder as if intentional. God i wish these Bugs would shut up their giving me a head ache!said George. What did you say George? said Harland What about the bugs? No i heard something else. Just as George was about to answer his body Crumbles to the ground in a pile of grotesque Black slime. GEORGE!!! Harland pulling on his hand as hard as he can I CANT HOLD ON! FORGET ME JUST RUN HARLAND NOW!! no i wont leave you he thought pulling with even more strength but despite his best efforts George is Swallowed whole by the Creature. As Harland starts running the Slime Rises into a Person... the Man... It leaps right into front of his path And stares at the ground. This road was the loss of all my people and one of my sons must of told you of our deaths here right? you are walking the Path of a thousand tears your people are why we are lost to this day. Harland punches the monster. GET AWAY FROM ME! Still in the face of a polite person you are truly the monster. I will let you live...But you will always be haunted with the memory of your best friend being killed... The man Forms back into the ground. Harland stands there With his face aiming toward the ground thinking of George why couldn't i have saved my best friend? Tears forming he starts running for home...As he runs the road the spirit fly's over the Land and says....Now you will know true suffering....